<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seducing the mayor's son by ninemangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801064">seducing the mayor's son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes'>ninemangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keith x lily one shot collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B: The Beginning (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom, Bran is always involved in Keith and Lily's quarrels, Calling, F/M, Implied Smut, Jealousy, Keith is heated, Keith is jealous and upset, Keith is worried, Lily is petty, Lily's gorgeous, Manor/Mansion, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of trafficking, Misunderstanding, NOT keith approved, Texting, eric is an idiot, non-canon, nothing gone into explicit detail, pretend marriage for the sake of the mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is part of an undercover mission with Mario to figure out the origins of the Fredrickson's case. Her disguise, however, is definitely not Keith-approved. The entire mission and goal was not Keith-approved either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith Kazama Flick/Lily Hoshina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keith x lily one shot collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seducing the mayor's son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: cussing   / trigger warning: mentions of pedophilia, rape, murder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I have any objections?" On a Saturday during the Christmas season, the R.I.S stumbled upon new information regarding an old case back in the 90s. Eric had just went over necessary details and how exactly they were going to crack this case. A hand shot up in the air. Keith's brows were knitted together. The same expression he'd have after a bad morning. Eric sighed and let the man speak.</p><p>"I can't accept this again." He threw a glance at Kaela who was busy typing like usual. "Use Kaela."</p><p>Eric let out a deep sigh. He was always like this when Lily was used in an embarassing way. Last year during Halloween, Lily had to be in cosplay to blend in and sweet talk her way in the back. The case was successful as they caught the full sex-trafficking operation going on in a hidden room. Drugged cosplayers were everywhere and fortunately they were able to save them at least. A few months back, Lily and Kaela had full operation of the case. Hacking wasn't necessary so she was put for a different use. Turns out the culprit had a fetish for lesbians, especially Japanese lesbians and after raping them, sliced them up and sold their parts to the black market. It was incredibly risky yet the ladies succeeded. Of course, those were only two examples of many other cases.</p><p>The fact of the matter is that Lily is astoundishly useful and is a remarkble detective. Eric knows Keith is well aware of that. Sometimes he'd object, sometimes he won't. Eric learned the only time Keith had a problem with it was when Lily had to wear a disguise. Especially one that was very, very valopcious.</p><p>"You know this guy is crazy for black-hair chicks. Plus if we gave Kaela a wig, she would not appeal to this guy. Kaela's too cautious and can't stand to be wrapped around a man's finger. Lily's perfect for this. She knows how to act and you know she can easily get a man to fall to his knees in under a hour." Eric decided to remind Keith and the rest of the team who they were going against. "Remember this sicko has gotten away with child rape, sex-trafficking, murder, and cannibalism. The Fredrickson's as a whole are rotten bastards. Everyone who's part of this case needs to watch Lily at all times. Mario, the only time you ever leave her side is when the mission officially begins."</p><p>Keith tsked. "Hey wait a minute, I never agreed-"</p><p>"End of discussion. Be prepared in 4 days." Eric ended off and dismissed the team.</p><p>Lily sat beside Keith during their meeting and knew well he was boiling. "Keith, you always argue everytime I'm needed."</p><p>"I'm not complaining that you're doing your job." He was so ready for a cigarette. "It just ticks me off you gotta be put in <em>those</em> outfits."</p><p>Lily snickered. "Oh c'mon. You should understand why this mission requires that."</p><p>Keith let out an angry sigh. "Don't even get me started with your goal. Seducing that fucking guy? Is that really the best they can come up with?"</p><p>"I mean they are taking a break on using your plans, Keith." Lily snacked on a red-bean bun. "Yours really take a toll on us financially. We can lose our connections one day and ultimately be disbanded." Her head rested against Keith's shoulder. "It's not the same as Killer B anymore."</p><p>She was right but it didn't reassure him. "You're wearing a skin-tight black dress that has your cleavage out on display. It even has a slit so it can show off your legs."</p><p>"That's what Henry Fredrickson likes, baka (idiot)." The two still sat in the office but they were alone as they all left to take care of their business. "It's too late to complain. It's already been decided. Just have your eyes on me the whole time." Her right hand made its way to his left and her fingers interwined with his. "Plus, don't you like those kind of outfits, too?"</p><p>Keith held her hand back and gazed at her with a frown. "While seducing some fucked-up cunt? Who in their right mind is okay with that?"</p><p>Lily smiled underneath her scarf as winter introduced itself a month ago. "You have a fair point this time."</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>"Oh my god." Kaela muttered under her breath as she stared at Lily's figure after putting on the dress. "No wonder Keith got so worked up, you're really gonna catch every single man's attention out there."</p><p>Lily observed how her curves presented itself in all the right places. For the sake of their task, she shaved her legs a couple of minutes ago and through the slit, her slender right leg popped out graciously. Feeling her face grow hot, she looked down at her chest area. She didn't have double d's or even a c cup. Her cup size was a B and because she lacked a bigger size, she had to wear a push up bra. Honestly, she felt really nice wearing this. "I actually like it!" She began to play with her curled hair and reapply her pink lip-gloss.</p><p>"Wait until Keith sees this. Watch him refuse to let you out." The blonde snickered to herself as it would be just like Keith to do such.</p><p>Lily had made Keith's apartment her 2nd home. Anyone who knew her could see where she marked herself in his gloomy home. Because Lily was hungry and the team knew how distracted she can get if she never ate, Keith brought himself to buy her coffee bread.</p><p>Their mission wasn't in motion until 2 more days but it peaked both Kaela and Lily's curiosity on what she'd be wearing. Mario was the one to have it all tailored and luckily, the guy was nice enough to let Lily try it on. One condition was that it must be returned by tonight.</p><p>With Keith out of his own home, it was the perfect opportunity and they took it. Their one miscalculation is that Keith made Boris buy it instead and already saw Lily in her dress. "Are you wearing a push up bra?" Another voice made them jump and they turned their heads to face the older man.</p><p>His teasing remark made Lily red. "Shut up! Of course you'd know!" They've been together for more than a year. Keith being a pervert already knew her cup size without even a feel. With a boyfriend as a detective too, she's pretty sure he knew her body as well as she did.</p><p>Kaela chuckled to herself as Keith's eyes wandered all over Lily's figure. Another instance where he suffered from chronic blushing. His whole face including his ears were chili hot. But he was frowning while as well. The man was both flustered and irritated. "Doesn't she look good, Keith?" Lily slapped her arm in bashfulness</p><p>"It's bothersome."</p><p>"Bothersome?!" Lily had her hands on her hips while she walked up to her lover. "Hmph. Do you not like it?"</p><p>Keith hastily took his eyes off her chest area. "It doesn't suit you at all."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Lily dragged a finger over his collarbone to say, "Well I hope Henry finds me suiting enough to take me into his pretty little mansion." With a huff, she went upstairs to call Mario and inform him in advance she'll return the dress.</p><p>Kaela frowned. "You just can't compliment her, can you?"</p><p>In Keith's mind, he wanted to commit arson on The Fredrickson Manor. "In front of people? God no." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and let out a disturbed sigh. "We better prepare fast. The moment we set up inside and Mario and Lily are in place, the mission starts."</p><p>Kaela had made herself comfortable on Keith's couch and that statement confused her. "Eh? Eric said it starts when Henry takes interest in Lily right?"</p><p>"Exactly." Up hanging in his small living room was a hanged photo of him and Lily when celebrating their 1 year. "You saw her outfit first. You know exactly what I mean."</p><p>It took a couple of seconds for Kaela to understand and when it clicked, she hummed. "I better call Eric then."</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>"Holy shit, you're right." Today was the day and the plan was already set in motion. The moment they entered, Henry wasted no time approaching Lily. Mario was stunned when seeing how quick the plan began. He excused himself away from the two so they can officially catch this criminal.</p><p>Her attire that evening worked too well and that concerned Keith. Through a tiny microphone attached near his shoulder, he alerted everyone there. "Don't take your eyes off her."</p><p>Yesterday, they held one more meeting to throughly give the background of the Fredrickson's and who exactly Lily would bed. The man who caused the most appalling sins was the mayor of a city nearby. Somehow, he met an equally insane woman and the two bore children. Three baby devils. The one Lily will be kissing up to is the mayor's oldest, Henry. The most brutal of their three sons. Taking after his father, he beat his record of bodies. While his dad had 72, Henry was nearing the 100s. Strangely enough, his victims had no distinctive, similar features. They were all of different ehtnicities with varying hair color, eye, color, and skin tone. Though it was proven he prefered black hair. It only proved he had no real motive and it could be anyone, making him the sickest of all.</p><p>Behind the screen that focused on Henry and Lily was Keith, watching the blonde man's every move. Eric, Boris, and Bran stood behind him, too scared to start conversation.</p><p>When the three put distance away from the renowned detective, Bran asked, "Why's he so protective now? He was so quick in using Lily to expose Gilbert. She could've died in the most gruesome way possible. Today's case is no different either."</p><p>Boris worriedly glanced at a friend he knew for years. "Lily and Erika look so much alike. Keith had a reason for using her specifically. Lily's use into this case right now isn't significant. She isn't the only female detective in the R.I.S. It could be absolutely anyone with black hair but Eric insisted Lily be a part of this mission."</p><p>Eric didn't feel guilty at all. "If he has a problem with Lily doing her job, then he can alert the higher-ups. Plus she gets extra pay for participating in risky jobs like this and Lily doesn't mind her role, I'm doing her a favor."</p><p>Brandon tossed a peek at Keith who's face was inches away from the screen. His attention directed at her at all times. Suddenly, he got up and searched for his cell. The three returned by Keith's side and stared at the screen. Attached to Henry's arm was Lily and if seen close enough, the man gave her a hickey. He was leading her out of the party and walked with her to his family's mansion.</p><p>While they only heard one side of the call, they were able to figure out what they were talking about. "Kaela, what the fuck is she doing?"</p><p>The blonde woman was in a seperate room. Through tons of cameras, she watched every angle and jotted down information she learned by observing alone that should be documented. She put him on speaker as she was trying to direct one of the staff near the complimentary food table to eavesdrop a conversation. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Why the hell did she let him give her a hickey?" When undergoing a high-risk mission like this, detectives need to be stable and calm or else they'll be caught in no time and suffer the consequences. His tone of voice showed he was about to lose his composure by that act alone.</p><p>Kaela knew. "Think about yesterday and you'll find your answer. Bye, bye." She ended their call.</p><p>Furious and moody, he returned back to his seat only to find his woman being fondled by that son of bitch. He whipped his head back. "Eric, where are reinforces? They're not following them at all."</p><p>That worried Eric. "What? Are you sure?" He then got a call from Kaela. "Kaela, Keith said-"</p><p>"Reinforces are caught. I repeat reinforces are caught. Get to the manor now."</p><p>Keith stumbled out of his chair and dashed to the door. "Let's go!" She was in danger. He had to be there right now. "Shit..." He muttered. "Lily, be safe please.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>She pressed her chest up against his arm. All her sudden confidence was just pent up irritation at Keith's comment the other day. "I'm really glad I met you today." The fact she was wired and all members of the R.I.S can hear her slipped past her mind.</p><p>The oldest Fredrickson son chuckled and moved his hand so he can intertwined his fingers with hers. "Me too, mademoiselle." He dragged his thumb over Lily's cherry, soft lips. "You're a very beautiful lady."</p><p>Lily wasn't expecting such intimate contact from a literal villian. Nor did she expect such kind words. He's a good actor. They've been talking so much among their walk that she didn't realize they passed by the Fredrickson's Manor. "Hey, how come we passed by your place?" At first, she was care-free, believing this would be an easy case but now her heart was thumping nervously. She was suddenly reminded that she never asked for his name.</p><p>The blonde stared cluelessly at her. "What do you mean? That isn't my place. That's the Fredrickson's Manor. I'm taking you somewhere else, beautiful."</p><p>Lily's heart started racing. Her mind was so occupied with Keith that she didn't focus on her task. "My husband's waiting for me in the ballroom. I should go."</p><p>"Not so fast." He grabbed her hands and pinned her against the nearest brick wall. Placing his hand on her cheek was a mistake as she almost escaped from her grasp. With no shame, she spat on him. "Jesus, calm down lady." Her spit began to drizzle down his suit and he knew his boss would chew him out for the stain. In his pant pocket, he took out his license and showed her his identity. "I caught you, Natalie Fredrickson." He forced her to turn around with her arms stuck behind her. "You're arrested for the following crimes: cannibalism, rape of all kind, murder, human trafficking and more."</p><p>As he was about to put handcuffs on her, Lily kicked his crotch and punched his stomach down to the sidewalk. Aware of her surroundings, being in a secluded area gave her the confidence to reveal her weapon concealed in her inner thigh. In her head, she thanked Keith for the idea on where to hide it. She thought he was just being a pervert but he really was looking out for her well-being. Pulling out her pistol, she pointed it directly to the blonde man. "Huh?! I'm not the mayor's wife?!" Her sharp eye caught his hand reaching for his own weapon. One shot near his hand made him freeze and give his tan face a paler color. "You're Henry Fredrickson, aren't you?" Now that she thought about it, she was too pissed to take a good look at his identity. "Wait a minute. Give me your I.D real quick."</p><p>Willingly, he gave it to her. "Fredrickson? Do I look like that sick prick? I'm detective, Michael. From XXX company."</p><p>As she scanned his I.D, he told nothing but the truth. She proceeded to take hers out and prove she isn't who he claimed her to be. "I just don't understand. Did we get the wrong guy?"</p><p>"Holy shit, you're from the R.I.S.?!" He awkwardly coughed at his unprofessionalism. "I mean...you're really not his wife, huh? I thought the guy you were with was one of your pimps."</p><p>They both stayed silent together. Lily had already put her gun back in her thigh sleeve. Both basked in the wasted time and effort they put into this failure of a mission. When meeting eyes again, they laughed at their foolishness.</p><p>No more were they alone as a vehicle began to sped towards them. Coming out of the passenger seat was Keith Flick, a revolver locked and loaded in his right hand. "Mario!" Swopping from within the dark, Mario handcuffed the guy and forced him on his knees. Although 'Henry' was begging, Bran still slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. "You son of bitch." Keith cursed. "Why the FUCK would you give my woman a HICKEY?!" About to throw a punch, Lily's soft touch relaxed him.</p><p>"Lily? You're safe?" Keith asked, wearing an astonished look.</p><p>"Mario! Bran! Take off the handcuffs! And let him speak, dammit!"</p><p>They did just that.</p><p>"Lily, what are you doing? You're siding with the enemy."</p><p>When Eric emerged from the driver's seat, Lily ignored her partner and stomped her superior's way. "Eric, what the hell?! This isn't Henry! This is another detective from a different company!"</p><p>"Huh?" Their boss staggered to the blonde man and with one quick glance of his badge, he slid a hand over his face in frustration. "Oh my god, this was a failure."</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Turns out the mission had been solved 5 years back and somehow the R.I.S missed that information. Same thing happened in detective Michael's company as well. In the ballroom, the event that took place was for the mayor indeed but he did not have Fredrickson blood within him at all. All Fredrickson's were put in death row a month after the case closed. The manor that was beside the ballroom was an empty place. Retail workers had trouble selling the property to rich folks as they feared it'd be haunted or they'd find dead bodies or organs hiding within the interior.</p><p>The 'Henry' was a fake but the hickey Lily was given wasn't. As relieved as he was that Lily was safe, it didn't overall soothe his vexation.</p><p>A week after their failed case, work resumed and was very slow. After a quick meeting about what should be done by tonight, Keith took the elevator to the very top of the building to smoke. He found Bran, Boris, and Mario sitting on a couple of chairs drinking beverages from the vending machine just beside them.</p><p>"Keith?" Boris asked in confusion. "Lily's been looking for you."</p><p>After today's meeting, it was the last he saw of Lily. He had no idea where she went off to. "What for?"</p><p>Bran alerted Boris he'd text Lily to let her know. The old man nodded his head then responded. "Beats me." He noticed Keith's phone had been vibrating for quite some time. Assuming it was her, he mentioned, "Lily hasn't called you?"</p><p>Taking a single cigarette out, lighting an end, then placing it on his lips to take one puff, he lied. "Nope."</p><p>"What if it's important?" Mario asked, a bit concern. The man was quick to look out for her. Keith's lie couldn't be ignored when he thought of a coworker in danger.</p><p>"No, it's not." His words then contradicted itself. Keith sat in an empty bench and took more puffs.</p><p>They left it at that and again, it was silent. It was a clear, warm day. The perfect speed of the wind, the perfect amount of sunlight, the perfect, cloudless, blue sky. It felt and is a nice day. So Keith thought. He sat far away from the three men and Bran had approached him with a red face and a nervous smile. Without using his words, the younger man simply showed off his phone's screen; his messages with Lily on display. Keith's thoughts about whether he wanted to brag what kind of talks they had kept swarming but that wasn't like Bran at all.</p><p>Out loud, Keith read the following:</p><p>
  <em>Bran, do me a favor and tell Keith to respond to me right now. Also don't forget to show him this picture.</em>
</p><p>When Keith confirmed to the brunette that he finished reading her text, Bran hesistantly swiped up to show the image she had sent. Brian Brandon was deeply concerned for his life that moment. If one were in front of Keith, they can observe the slow rise of his pale face grow pinker and pinker. His eyebrows slowly pushed together as he slightly gaped at the image. Trying his absolute best to keep his composure, his deadly gaze met Bran's frightened ones. Through gritted teeth he asked, "She sent you this? She really sent you this?"</p><p>Without hesitation, Bran straightened himself and nodded quickly. "H-hai! (Y-yes!)"</p><p>Keith looked back at her photo and cursed under his breath. Being in Keith's aura, Bran can describe it in one word: vicious. The air around him was suffocating and he prayed to a god that Keith will quickly dismiss him.</p><p>"Here." At some point, Keith had grabbed his phone to inspect what Lily had sent him. He handed it back and pointed at his own cellular. "Send me that, ok?" He also pointed at Boris and Mario's direction. "Did you show them?" Bran shook his head. "Good." Even though Keith never directly told him not to show to others, he made it abundantly clear through one swift look.</p><p>Keith remained at the top's 'roof', buying himself a black coffee. Phone near his ear, he awaited for his partner to pick up and when she did, he jumped the gun and scolded her. "First, you let a man give you a hickey and then you send our fucking coworker <em>that.</em> The hell are you doing?" With a cup of coffee in his left and his flip phone in his right hand, the phone call diminished. No longer could they hear Keith after he got back on the elevator. They assumed he would search for his partner. </p><p>Boris, being the nosey old man he is, wiggled his eyebrows at Bran with a wide smile. "Bran, my boy." He wrapped an arm around the young one's shoulders. "What did Lily send that got Keith worked up?" </p><p>In a firm stance, Bran shook his head profusely. He held his phone up to the sky, knowing Boris wouldn't be able to reach. "No can do! My life is on the line, dammit!" However, his blunder resulted in Mario easily snatching Bran's phone. Curse the tall bastard. "Wait Mario! Cmon man, quit it!" His pride was being jabbed at when jumping for Mario's large hand in the air was no way near enough. </p><p>Mario tossed his coworker's phone to Boris then immediately held Bran back up. "Sorry man, we're too curious." Boris began going through his phone to find his messages with Lily. </p><p>"Guys! You'll be cursed too if you look! When Keith sees you two tomorrow, he'll definitely know you saw so-" Bran's explanation was useless because when seeing both of them widen their eyes, they were now doomed. </p><p>The single photo that Lily sent was a picture of her sticking her tongue out while holding a note with unrecognizable characters. Like heiroglyphics but it wasn't. A bit more unique than that. It was hard to describe. The two were fucking confused. Boris flashed the picture again to Bran and frowned. "Bran, you made it such a big deal. Here I thought she sent you a nude." </p><p>Bran's face exploded in different shades of red. "O-Of course, she wouldn't!" Seeing Boris's grip on his own device loosen, he took it as his opportunity to take his phone back. He did so successfully. </p><p>"Goodness, that wasn't what I expected at all." Boris and Mario started making their way to the elevator to return back inside. </p><p>"I'm impressed those two made their own language. They're really meant for each other, aren't they?" Mario commented as he walked alongside his senior. "Let's go, Bran!" </p><p>Brandon was now at the edge of the roof, looking down at Lily and Keith yelling at each other near her car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" </p><p>Boris and Mario didn't question him and left. </p><p>Bran sighed with flushed cheeks as he looked up to the sky to see a single cloud facing him. He overestimated the two knowing. Of course Boris and Mario wouldn't be able to read what Lily wrote. Of course they'd assume it's Keith and Lily's own little language that they would only know. The written language was so abstract and uncanny, it looks like a curse. But it's actually really simple to read. It was a mixture of random pictures, the first letter of the drawing being the actual letter. Ex. Tree = T. That wasn't all. It was also a mixture of divese language characters, Chinese, Japanese, German, French, etc. It even included braille. Those two wouldn't know, they took one glance and assumed it was impossible to decipher. </p><p>But Bran was quick to pick up what it all meant. It took him 10 minutes of searching up things sure but it was pretty smart of him to know. He had to applaud them for the braille disguised as scribble and languages in written characters altered slightly. </p><p>His secret of knowing what that note said will always remain a secret. He would never want to say what Lily wrote out loud. It was embarassing, incredibly embarassing. He'd have nightmares after today. Did he want to know what they do <em>alone</em> on their spare time? God no. </p><p>If he really had to say it, he'll only describe it in 3 words: Him. Her. Bedroom.</p><p>Now all is left to the people's imagination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong> The only reason why Lily allowed him to mark a hickey on her is to 1. piss off Keith and 2. prove that her outfit definitely worked. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>this chapter is really, really long but IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. also I don't know when is a good time to stop the chapter pffttt. I wasn't really sure whether I was going to make this action packed cause I was hesitant in writing gore, etc. Maybe I'll do a serious one later. For now, Keith and Lily arguing out of love &gt;:) It's so like them to be upset with each other as if it was their daily routine hehe. </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>btw i take requests!! Not super action-packed or triggering! It depends!</strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>